Duele amar y solo querer
by Red-Angel-Bleeding
Summary: Llego el 7!Lo que se siente cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y este solo te quiere como amiga... Feliz navidad y año nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp, no hago esto con fines de lucro sino para divertirme y desahogarme.

Es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste.

**Duele amar y solo querer... **

Pasaron dos años desde la captura de las cartas clow... y hace dos años que lo amo, dos años en los que no dejo de pensar en su mirada, en su sonrisa y en esa alegría q me transmite día a día... según el, yo fui quien causo que el sonriera y aprendiera el significado de la palabra amigo... porque supuestamente yo le enseñe a preocuparse por los demás, a confiar y a entender que con los amigos la vida es más sencilla... porque con los amigos se dividen los problemas y se duplican las alegrías... y es verdad, porque no se que haría sin Tomoyo, sin Eriol y sin el, Shaoran...

Si, es él quien me hace suspirar a cada momento soñando hasta despierta con que alguna vez me kiera... y sé que es solo un sueño... es mi mejor amigo...

Amigo, como duele decirlo cuando no solo te quiero, si no que también amo y necesito... te necesito mas q al aire q respiro.

Se que al principio eras un poco irritante, egoísta y hasta diría q te desagradaba mi presencia, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a ser muy buenos amigos... los mejores...

Siempre estuviste presente en los momentos más difíciles. Desde la captura de las cartas hasta todo lo q vino después... en esos momentos donde todo es oscuro vos sos mi luz... ¿como decirte que te amo si haciéndolo te pierdo para siempre?

Ultimamente me notas triste y me preguntas la razón de ello... te enojaste por no contártelo, decís que ya no confío en vos... te miro y lloro, te abrazo como una niña chiquita pidiendo a gritos que no la abandonen y como siempre me decís "todo va a estar bien, yo estoy acá para ayudarte. Llorando no se solucionan los problemas" y es ahí en donde sonrío x q siempre me reconfortas... invento algo para que no sepas la verdadera razón de mi llanto... luego de todo me pides de contarme algo y yo muy feliz te digo q si, sabes q me podes contar lo que quieras... aunque esta vez hubiese preferido no escuchar... me dijiste que estabas enamorado y que eras correspondido... que estabas de novio... en ese momento sonreí, no podía hacer otra cosa, te abracé y felicité mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se partía... te dije "esa chica realmente es muy afortunada, no cualquiera conquista el corazón de Li Shaoran" me sonreíste y me diste las gracias porque si no hubiese sido por mi nunca se hubiesen conocido... si, fui yo quien los presentó y soy yo quien desde ese momento sufre por vos...

Porque duele amar y solo querer... porque duele amarte y que solo me quieras... porque duele solo ser tu amiga...

FIN

Notas: Bueno este fic lo escribí hace muchisimo y recién ahora lo publico, mándenme reviews si quieren que haga una continuación, ya saben que shaoran se entere de que sakura lo ama y bueno, lo que se me ocurra.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Dana Angel Rojo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno a pedido estoy haciendo una continuación de Duele amar y solo querer, Este es otro capitulo que espero que les guste.

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews y espero sugerencias!

**Lagrimas que ahogan mi corazón.**

Aquí sigo atrapada en mi nube de sueños, ya no se como disimular que te quiero.

Querido diario:

Hoy mi corazón terminó por romperse, las pocas esperanzas que en el albergaban se esfumaron, se las llevo la brisa, se derramaron en mis lagrimas...

No quiero que me vea mal, pero ya no puedo disimular lo que siento. Tampoco quiero decirle mis sentimientos para que luego sienta lastima por mi y es que ¿cómo pude imaginar que me iba a amar?... soy una princesa buscando al príncipe de su cuento y aunque lo encontré también es el príncipe de otra princesa, de otro cuento...

Espero mañana tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar la realidad, la que no quiero ver, la que quiero evitar.

Siempre tuya

Sakura

Un nuevo día que enfrentar y en casa de Sakura...

- Se me hace tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Mounstro, ¿nunca vas a despertarte a tiempo?

- No tengo tiempo para discutir, adiós!

Al llegar a la escuela recuerda que ese día entraba mas tarde porque su profesor de literatura estaba enfermo.

Genial- exclamo, peor no me puede ir...

Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

Shaoran! Lo mismo te pregunto...

Bueno, con toda la emoción olvide que entrábamos mas tarde...

Ja! ¿Li Shaoran olvidando algo? El amor te volvió mas irresponsable.

Mira quien habla! La que siempre llega tarde, ahora que lo decís, ¿no serás tan distraída por que estas enamorada?

Jajjajajajajja, no me hagas reír, no creo en esas cosas.

La verdad me parece raro porque sos una persona muy cariñosa, siempre le regalas una sonrisa a todos y ¿no crees en el amor?

Exacto, creo en la amistad, la familia, pero no creo en el amor de dar la vida por alguien... "la única vez que creí me rompieron el corazón" – Esto lo dijo en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Shaoran lo escuchara.

¿Qué? ¿Quién te lastimo?

Eso no tiene sentido ahora, ama a otra persona, y si él es feliz yo también lo soy.

Créeme Saku, quien sea esa persona esta realmente ciego para no ver lo hermosa que sos, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

No lo creo, nada mas soy su amiga...

RINNNNG! (Timbre del cambio de hora)

Tenemos que entrar

¿Y si no quiero?

Te hago cosquillas!

Sakura empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para que Shaoran no la alcanzara, dándole gracias al cielo por tener su amistad y rogándole al viento fuerzas para un día mas...

Notas: ¿corto? Ya lo sé pero es un pequeño adelanto. Aparte es preferible un capitulo corto y una actualización rápida que un capitulo super largo y que publique el otro el año que viene ¿no? Igualmente prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo y bueno también prometo sorpresas y voy a hacer aparecer a la misteriosa novia de shaoran... quien imaginan que es?

Espero rtas!

Gracias por leer

Dana Angel Rojo...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Bueno acá dejo otro capitulito... es super corto pero ando falta de inspiración y sobretodo de tiempo. El MNU (modelos de naciones unidas) me tiene atareada. Si alguien sabe lo que es me va a entender.

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer así que me dejo de notas aburridas...

**Sentimientos, crueles sentimientos.**

Al llegar a la clase se sentó en el banco de siempre y saludo a sus amigas fingiendo una sonrisa, ¿de que servia estar mal? No iba a cambiar nada si lloraba... Es preferible una sonrisa a una lagrima... Pero ¿en verdad se prefiere cuando tu corazón llora? Cuándo las sonrisas tratan de opacar el dolor y no es suficiente... ¿Realmente sirve fingir? Entre todos sus pensamientos llego el profesor de matemáticas, y como siempre la reprendió por no prestar atención... Y si, ella era distraída, pero ese día volaba en la nube mas lejana. Quería escapar de la realidad, soñar, pero no podía... El se preocupo del estado de su amiga, se dio cuenta de que aunque su sonrisa era la misma sus ojos no brillaban como todos los días... Decidió que en el receso iba a hablar con ella, presentía que la charla de aquella mañana tenia mucho que ver con su estado de animo. Y si así era, haría todo lo posible por verla sonreír. Pero sonreír de verdad porque esas sonrisas falsas pueden llenar el alma de muchos pero la de ella no... y lo importante es que ella no sufra.

Luego de unas largas e interminables horas de cuentas y más cuentas...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (campana, timbre, no sé pero marca que es recreo)

Sakura intento escaparse de las preguntas sonriendo y afirmando que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Se había salvado de muchas pero de la que no se salvo...

- Vos no te vas sin decirme que te pasa!

- No me pasa nada

- Podes engañar a quien sea con esas sonrisitas pero a mi no, te conozco demasiado bien como para que me engañes...

- Esta bien, me pelie con Jaz... ¿contento?

- No te creo, Jaz me hubiese contado.

Claro, ahora te cuenta todo... Si me queres creer creeme y si no, no es mi problema.

Si que es tuyo porque sos vos la que esta mal y miente.

¿NO PODES DEJARME TRANQUILA? ¿TE TENGO QUE CONTAR TODO LO QUE ME PASA? ESTOY CANSADA ¿SABES?

Perdón, no quería que te enojaras...

Y así Shaoran dio media vuelta y se fue... dejando a una Sakura con un nuevo sentimiento, la culpa... y es que ¿qué culpa tenia Shaoran de que ella lo amara? No tendría porque haberlo tratado de esa forma.

Genial, algo mas a mi lista de problemas... aunque no sea un problema no sé que hacer con esto que siento... Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, en el medio del pasillo, frente a la mirada de todos. Empezó a correr, quería salir, se estaba ahogando en un mar de sentimientos oscuros, de dolor...

Al abrir los ojos estaba en su habitación. Trato de recordar que había sucedido pero lo único que venía a su mente era la charla que había tenido con Shaoran esa mañana...

TOC-TOC (golpean la puerta)

Pase

Sakura! Por fin te despertas! Nos tenias muy preocupados

¿Qué paso?

Te desmayaste en la escuela, ¿cómo te sentís?

Bien, un poco confundida, no recuerdo que sucedió...

Eso ahora no importa. Lo importante es que descanses...

Pareces vos la hermana mayor, Jaz

Jajaja Bueno no hay mucha diferencia, un año, y hay veces que yo me comporto de una forma mas madura que vos...

Ei! No me hables así. Mas respeto a tus mayores...

Y así las dos comenzaron a reír y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Con todo esto no te pude preguntar... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shao?

Mejor imposible... aunque hoy estuvo un poco triste porque cierta personita lo trato un poco mal.

Sé que me pase con él, no estaba bien, mañana en la escuela hablare y le pediré perdón.

¿Qué escuela? Señorita usted no se mueve de la cama hasta que no se haga todos los estudios.

¿Qué estudios?

No sé, pero el medico dijo que te los hagas, por seguridad, creer que fue por baja de presión el desmayo pero sabes como son...

Esta bien...

Pero contame ¿qué te tiene tan mal que no se lo queres contar a nadie y mentís para ocultarlo?

Nada Jaz, mi único problema es tener un corazón que siente...

Notas: Bueno acá esta! No me gusta para nada pero es lo que salió... Se dieron cuenta? La novia de Shaoran es la hermanita de Sakura... y Sakura se desmayo... igual no va a ser nada grave (o si?)

Espero que les haya gustado... y no es por hacerme propaganda pero publique un fic que se llama "sentimientos del alma" y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me digan que tal.

Mucha suerte y gracias por leer

Dana-Angel-Rojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Acá les dejo otro cap. Espero que les guste, no es el que mejor salió pero bueno falta de inspiración. Mi musa decidió irse a otro lugar y bueh... Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y a aquellas que no lo dejaron pero leen este fic. 

Sin mas nada que decir...

Mientras brillen las estrellas 

Que queres decir con eso?

Nada, en serio, estoy bien...

Saku me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero uno no puede mandar en los sentimientos.

Ya lo sé, me encantaría poder hacerlo. Me encantaría decirle a mi corazón que deje de amarlo, pero por mas que se lo digo sigue sintiendo igual...

El amor duele... es el sentimiento más hermoso pero duele. A veces porque no se es correspondido, a veces porque es correspondido pero en un punto se termina, a veces por miedo... No importa de que forma sea, el amor es hermoso y doloroso al mismo tiempo.

Me parece que el estar con Shaoran te volvió más cursi...

Sakura! Esta bien puede ser pero siento que realmente estoy enamorada. Me siento protegida en sus brazos, amada en sus besos... es único. Ya vas a encontrar a esa persona que te haga soñar despierta...

Ya lo encontré y lo único que tengo son pesadillas.

Bueno Saku mejor descansa y acordate de que el tiempo cura todas las heridas...

Buenas noches

Buenas noches Jaz

Querido diario:

Hoy fue un día muy raro. Tuve que enfrentar lo que no quería. Mi corazón tubo que fingir sonrisas... Es ilógico como alguien puede romper tu corazón en miles de pedacitos y aun así seguir amándolo con cada una de esas partes... No puedo enojarme con ninguno. Ella es mi hermana y el... el es el príncipe de cada cuento que invento, mi sonrisa de cada mañana, mi luz, mi guía, mi amigo... No es mas que eso, mi amigo... Así y todo tejo ilusiones en la red imaginaria de mi mente que llegan a mi corazón y lo destruyen un poco mas al volver a la realidad.

Solo le pido a mis lagrimas que aguanten, que aguanten cuando los vea, que aguanten un tiempo, que no salgan demostrando el dolor de mi corazón y que mi mirada se vuelva oscura por siempre... no quiero que mis ojos brillen nunca mas, no quiero que mis ojos demuestren lo que siento, no quiero nada... Lo único que quiero es salir de esta agonía que me tiene atrapada día y noche...

Siempre tuya

Sakura.

Luego de escribir en su diario y de desahogar sus penas entro en un profundo sueño...

A la mañana siguiente su padre la llevo al hospital a hacerle los estudios mandados por el doctor para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

La enfermera les informo que el resultado de los exámenes estaría dentro de una semana y que mientras tanto Sakura podía retomar su rutina diaria.

Fujitaka dejo a Sakura en la casa y se fue a trabajar como todos los días.

Su hermano Touya estaría en la facultad y su hermana en la escuela... con Shaoran.

Debía despejar su mente. No podía pensar todo el día en él. Salía con su hermana, no con cualquiera, asique de alguna forma también se llevaba una parte de ella...

Decidió preparar el almuerzo, según la pizarra solamente vendría a comer su hermana.

Preparó algo sencillo, no tenia muchas ganas de cocinar, aunque lo hacia bastante bien.

Termino de poner la mesa y en ese momento:

Hola Saku! Que rico huele. Mira quien quiso venir a visitarte...

Shaoran!

Hola Sakura, te sientes mejor?

Si ya estoy bien, mañana podré ir a la escuela sin problemas.

Que bueno! Ya se te extraña

Seguro... Shaoran yo te quería pedir disculpas por como me comporte el otro día. No tenes la culpa de lo que me pasa (bueno si, pero no te lo puedo decir) y me desquite con vos. ¿Me perdonas?

Tranqui Saku no hay problema... somos amigos no?

Claro, y cuñados...

Hablaban de mi?

No Jaz, hablábamos de que Shao es mi cuñadito.

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No digas esas cosas, todavía no estamos casados

Jajajjjajajajjajajjaja (me río para no llorar) vos lo dijiste, todavía...

Anda ya! Vamos a comer...

Claro, deja que yo sirvo, hermanita

Mujeres! (exclamo Shaoran)

No te pases! (gritaron ambas)

Ok, ok. ¿Comemos?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Por dios cuando se ponen así no las reconozco

Decías algo amor?

No nada, que gracias por invitarme a comer

Y así entre charla y charla comieron todo y Sakura decidió dejar a la parejita sola para tener un rato de mimos...

Bueno chicos los dejo solos un rato. No se pasen que son jóvenes...

Vos no te vas a ningún lado.

¿Por qué?

Porque no. Creo que necesitas hablar con Shao sobre lo que te pasa, asique si hay alguien que se va soy yo.

NO! Lo que faltaba... estar en el medio de ustedes dos. Estoy bien no necesito hablar.

No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas! No estas en el medio de nadie y ahora te quedas o te hago quedar de un golpe!

Me queda otra opción?

NO!

Esta bien...

Bueno chicos yo me voy a lo de Kami, Saku no te preocupes y Shao ayudala...

Adiós amor

Bueno Sakura ahora estamos solos, ahora no hay escusas, que es lo que te sucede?

Nada

No mientas. Entiendo que sea difícil hablarlo pero tenes que descargarte.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

Shaoran no me preguntes el porque de todo, de mi llanto y de mi tristeza porque aun no estoy lista para hablar.

Te entiendo, pero cuando puedas hablar no te olvides de que yo estoy acá y que siempre te voy a ayudar.

Te puedo pedir algo, Shao?

Lo que quieras.

Me das un abrazo muy fuerte?

Claro

Y en ese momento Shaoran abrazo a Sakura. Sakura estaba confundida, miles de sentimientos rondaban en su corazón. Le dio las gracias al aire la oportunidad de tenerlo así. Aunque sea como amigo...

"Daría cualquier cosa por un beso tuyo, pero me gustan mas los abrazos..."

Notas: Cap4 al fin! Bueno no me gusta pero es lo que salió... Pobre saku me da penita... en la escuela va a haber sorpresas y muchos sentimientos van a salir a la luz... Espero que les haya gustado... quedo un poquito mas largo que los otros...

Muchas gracias x leer y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia RR!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas: Cap.5! Ni yo me la creo... Tarde un poquito pero al fin salió! Es que empece de nuevo con el colegio, los trabajos, LA ONU MALDITA! Pero todo esto se termina prontito... asique como mucho en dos semanas tienen el prox. cap.! Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, es gratificante encontrarlos.

No los aburro mas...

No quiero sufrir mas... quiero sacarte de mi corazón 

Decidieron separarse. Sakura le dedico una dulce sonrisa y Shaoran también. Por mas cosas que pasaran y cambiaran seguirían siendo mejores amigos por siempre.

Estuvieron charlando y recordando viejos momentos... Miraron fotos y se rieron como hacia mucho tiempo no hacían. No se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que paso la hora y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche.

Llego el hermano de Sakura. Shaoran no estaba muy feliz de verlo, puesto que nunca se llevo bien con él. El motivo no se sabe, pero se supone...

Asique lamentablemente para ambos (Sakura y Shaoran) el tubo que retirarse no sin antes decirle:

Nos veremos mañana en la escuela, cuidate porque te quiero ver bien eh!

Ok "Papi" nos vemos mañana...

Muy gracioso lo tuyo, hasta mañana.

Y con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron hasta el otro día...

Jaz se había quedado a dormir en lo de Kami porque no tenia ganas de volver tan tarde, le dio fiaca regresar de noche y hay que admitirlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con su amiga.

Touya preparo la cena y cenaron juntos. Luego de eso Sakura fue a descansar, ya se había acostumbrado a no ir a la escuela pero debía volver, aparte extrañaba a todos sus amigos.

Subió a su habitación, le dio de comer a Kero y se puso el pijama. Se recostó, pero al mirar hacia su mesita de noche visualizó su diario. Entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no lo leía. A pesar de escribir casi todos los días no se sentía segura de recordar el pasado. Había vivido tantas cosas, tantos momentos inolvidables con personas únicas... Empezó a recordar y se dio cuenta de que quería volver el tiempo atrás, volver el tiempo en donde su corazón albergaba esperanza... y no es que estaba mal solo por Shaoran. Sentía que su vida estaba llena de problemas y que nadie realmente se preocupaba por ella, que todos le tenían lastima... y eso no es lo que ella quería...

Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormida.

Al llegar la mañana...

ME QUEDE DORMIDA!

Deja de hacer tanto ruido... ah! Me olvide de que eras un monstruito...

TOUYA! No te digo nada porque llego tarde, Adiós...

Adiós mounstro...

Fue corriendo hasta la escuela y al llegar a su salón...

Sakura! Al fin volviste, ya extrañábamos tus maratones matutinas.

Tomoyo! Que alegría verte. ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien, y tu?

Me siento mejor, creo que ya estoy bien...

Que bueno! Así podré gravarte a la luz del sol con tus hermosos cabellos dorados...

Si, si Tomoyito como tu digas (dijo mientras le salía una gota en la cabeza)

Lamentablemente entro el profesor de matemáticas al aula y todos debieron sentarse en su sitio y prestar atención a la clase.

" Genial, el primer día que me reincorporo y lo primero que tengo son matemáticas... Encima Shaoran ni me saludo, ¿estará enojado conmigo?"

Señorita Kinomoto, pase a resolver el problema numero dos.

" Y ahora donde me meto"

Si claro...

Pss, psss. Copialo de acá...

Gracias Shaoran

sin hoja Kinomoto

" De esta no me salva nadie..."

Pero en ese momento el director entró al salón y pidió hablar con el profesor.

Kinomoto tome asiento, continuará luego.

Sakura en ese momento no se pudo sentir mas aliviada, creía que le iba a dar algo ahí adelante... no sabia porque el profesor se ensañaba con ella, con lo mala que era en esa asignatura...

Sakurita como te salvaste!

Si tommy espero que tarde muuuuucho hablando con el director porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace aquel ejercicio

No es tan difícil, si quieres luego de clases te explico un poco...

Gracias Shao siempre dispuesto a ayudarme...

De nada Saku

Lo decía sarcásticamente, tonto...

¿Por qué crees que no te ayudo porque quiero?

Nunca dije eso

Pero lo pensas

Claaaaaro, ahora sabes todo lo que pienso...

Para Sakura que te pasa? No me grites!

No te grito y vos no te metas más en mi vida...

Trataba de ayudarte

No necesito tu ayuda

De acuerdo.

Y ahí termino la discusión. Uno mirando a la ventana, otra saliendo del aula...

"Voy a hablar con ella"

Y así Tomoyo salió del aula siguiendo a Sakura y preguntándose el porque de su comportamiento y aunque no sabía la respuesta se la imaginaba...

Mientras en el baño...

"Soy una estúpida! ¿Por qué lo trato así?. Lo estoy alejando de mi lado, es lo mejor... ¿en serio es lo mejor?... Soy un manojo de sentimientos no aguanto mas a mi corazón... mi cabeza me dice q haga algo y mi alma que haga otra... Espero que esta situación termine pronto porque no creo soportarla por mucho tiempo mas..."

¿Por que no me contaste sobre esto?

Tomoyo! Lo siento es que...

No necesitas escusas, sé que no te gusta hablar, que te hace mal. Pero me parece que tenes que descargar tus sentimientos no podes afrontar tus problemas vos sola.

No tengo ningún problema y si lo tuviera podría enfrentarlo yo sola, no necesito la lastima de nadie

¿En serio pensas que es lastima? ¿ En serio pensas que la gente no te quiere?

El no me quiere... (comienza a llorar), no le importo, no se interesa por mí... Todo este tiempo solo se acerco a mi para poder estar con Jaz... nunca me quiso ni como amiga... me uso como hacen todos...

Sakura no es así...

Y COMO SABES QUE NO ES ASI? No necesito mas de la lastima de nadie... adiós...

Sakura...

Pero ella ni se inmuto, siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado y regreso al aula... aun había rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y Shaoran se preocupo aunque lo disimulo...

Detrás de Sakura entro Tomoyo que le dirigió una mirada a Li que decía "luego hablamos" e ingreso nuevamente el profesor al aula...

Bueno alumnos debo anunciarles que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero. Alguno de ustedes deben conocerlo, su nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa (ni idea de cómo se escribe) y viene de Inglaterra. Espero que lo hagan sentir como en casa.

Tras el anuncio toco el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de un descanso de quince minutos.

Todos se acercaron a Eriol para saludarlo o bien conocerlo pero Sakura se quedo en su sitio, ni se había dado cuenta de que era Eriol quien ingreso... De repente una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

Bella dama no debería llorar, las lagrimas opacan su belleza

Eriol! ¿Cuándo viniste?

Hace un rato pero tu tristeza no te dejo ver...

Lo siento, como has estado?

Mejor que tu puedo asegurarlo... ¿Hablamos después de clases?

Esta bien...

Y así, esperando a que las clases terminen cada uno volvió a su sitio y esperó y esperó...

Notas: We... malisimooooooo! No me gusta para nada este cap. Pero tengo menos inspiración que un plumero... Espero que me manden reviews a ver si sigo con esto o definitivamente me retiro porque no es lo mío...

Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer y si tienen dudas o bien me quieren sugerir alguna idea para este fic ya saben! RR!

Mucha suerteeeeee

Dany-Chan! Tsunami de CHANESSSS!


	6. Chapter 6

Notas: Acá les dejo el 6to. Cap.! Las cosas están cambiando... Pero antes de dejarlos leer les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, ahora no los puedo responder por la regla de fanfiction (ya la putie demasiado) pero a cada una de aquellas personas les digo gracias y espero que disfruten del cap...

**No quiero que sepas... ¿Tenes que sufrir?**

Y de tanto esperar por fin terminaron las clases...

Sakura espera!

¿Qué queres Tomoyo?

Hablar con vos... no me gusta verte mal

Y a mi no me gusta verte a vos (no se preocupen, va a volver)

Sakura no digas estupideces, si necesitas ayuda no seas orgullosa

No soy orgullosa!

Puede que no... pero siempre pensas más en los demás que en vos misma, nunca te importo fingir sonrisas para no preocupar a quienes te quieren... por una vez en tu vida ¿Por qué no pensas en vos?

No tengo tiempo para sermones baratos, adiós

Adiós Sakura...

Cuando Sakura empieza a andar una voz la detiene

¿Pensabas irte sin hablar conmigo?

Eriol! Lo siento lo olvide, ¿Venís a tomar té a mi casa?

No rechazaría la invitación de ti, pequeña Sakura

Jejjeje nos digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas

Esta bien, solo lo hacia para levantarte el autoestima...

Ja ja ja, Muy gracioso de tu parte...

Sakura ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Cuando lleguemos a casa te cuento con mas calma

Y los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la señorita Kinomoto.

Pasa Eriol, siéntate y ponte cómodo mientras yo preparo todo

¿Quieres que te ayude?

No es necesario, anda que me enojo

Esta bien... Como usted ordene su alteza (dicho con sarcasmo)

Así me gusta... jajjajaj

Se ve usted mas linda cuando sonríe...

Déjate de cumplidos y siéntate ya! Y no me hables de usted que me siento sumamente vieja

De acuerdo

Mientras Sakura preparaba el té sintió ganas de desmayarse de nuevo... Mucho cansancio, casi cae, pero lo resistió y comenzó a sentirse mejor. Fue hasta el living y sirvió el té para ambos.

Bueno Sakura, cuéntame, ¿Qué te sucede?

No lo sé Eriol... Sabes que lo quiero y él, él quiere a mi hermana

¿A Jachucienta?

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Jazz! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Hoy no salías con Shao?

Si pero lo invite a casa, ¿con quien hablas?

Conmigo

ERIOOOOOOL! Que gusto verte, ¿cómo estas? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

Bajale un cambio jazy que lo vas a marear

Ja ja ¿te crees graciosa Sakurita?

No me creo... soy...

Bueeeno, si empezamos a mentir...

¿Qué estas insinuando Li?

Ouch eso dolió...

Te lo mereces idiota

Bueno, ¿porque en ves de discutir no tomamos té todos juntos?

Buena idea! Vamos amor a preparar todo... Compre pastel en el camino!

Jaz sos un sol, alguna ves te dije que tu hermanita mayor te adora?

No... pero con hoy alcanza

Jejjeejje

Al llegar todos al living hubo un silencio muy tenso... Sakura miraba al suelo arrepentida por lo de esa mañana, Shaoran estaba medio molesto y medio preocupado, Jaz no entendía nada y Eriol sonreía (como siempre)

Para cortar el silencio...

¿Quieren pastel?

Yo siiiii!

Ok Shao, no te arrebates

Tu Eriol?

Con gusto

Y tu Saku?

No, no tengo hambre...

Raro en ti...

Jejjeje

Veo que hoy tenemos visitas...

Papá! (exclamaron Sakura y Jaz)

No hay problema sigan en lo que estaban... Sakura luego de la cena tengo que hablar contigo...

¿qué pasa papá?

Nada, nada

Tienes los resultados ¿no?

Eh... si pero quedate tranquila que no es nada grave... ahora seguí con tus amigos luego hablamos

Esta bien...

Luego de la interrupción todos siguieron charlando, aunque se notaba que el ambiente no estaba igual que antes... De repente Shaoran decidió preguntar

¿Por qué has venido Hiraguisawa?

Por ningún motivo en especial, solo quería recordar viejos tiempos...

Seguro...

Creo que es hora de marcharme, se esta haciendo de noche

Claro

Yo también debo irme

Esta bien... cuídense..

Y tras despedirlos las dos se quedaron mirándose y luego...

JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJJAJJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJA

Estos dos nunca van a cambiar...

Es cierto... ¿Ordenamos juntas?

Me parece buena idea...

Y así entre risas y charlas las dos se durmieron en el sillón...

Tendrá que esperar un día mas... ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Notas: Fin del cap. 6! Es un cap. De transición...

¿Qué es lo que tiene que esperar un dia mas? ¿Por qué Eriol vino realmente? ¿Se arreglara Sakura con Tomoyo?

Bueno díganme que piensan! A ver si me hacen pensar a mi :p...

Ya sabe cualquier duda o sugerencia (no vienen para nada mal) me dejan un RR!

Gracias por leer!

Red-Angel... A la Altura de las Circunstancias...

Si les gusta Harry Potter les recomiendo el fic de una amiga (Miss Mellfor-666) que se llama "lose you tonight" (perderte esta noche) y el mío (que no se los recomiendo... jejjejeje) My heart will go on, and on (mi corazón seguirá y seguirá)

Desde ya muchaaaaaas graciiiiiiiiassss!


	7. Chapter 7

Notas: 

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Ya sé que lo que ustedes quieren es matarme! Mas de 4 meses sin actualizar! La verdad no se como llegó a tanto. El tiempo simplemente se me pasó, ¿Escucharon ese dicho que dice "La vida es eso que nos pasa mientras nosotros estamos ocupados pensando en otras cosas"? Eso es lo que me sucedió, se me paso el tiempo, la vida y BUM! Cuando me acorde ya pasaron 4 meses. Espero que me perdonen y que sigan leyendo el fic que me esta costando trabajo hacer. Ustedes entiendan que yo nunca pensé hacer una continuación del capitulo original, que es el primero y que aunque no lo puedan creer va a cumplir tres años. 

En Enero ese primer capitulo va a cumplir 3 años! Ni yo me lo creo, y se van a dar cuenta que en estos 4 meses cambie, muy poco la forma de escribir, pero este cap. comparado con los anteriores tiene una diferencia y creo que lo van a notar.

Tal vez en un primer momento no encuentren coincidencia entre el nombre del capitulo y el capitulo, pero eso lo explico después.

Me dejo de tantas palabras al cohete y dejo que disfruten el cap. que en recompensación es un poquitín más largo.

Capitulo 7: Nothing gonna change my world. 

Ya es de mañana y ambas hermanas siguen dormidas.

-Niñas es hora de que despierten.

-¡Papi! ¿Es muy tarde?

-No Jaz, anda que yo me quedo tratando que Sakura se levante

-¡Suerte!

-La voy a necesitar...

Y mientras Jaz se va al baño, Fujitaka entra en la enorme lucha de despertar a Sakura.

-Hijita, es hora de levantarse, hay q ir a la escuela.

-Cri cri... Cri cri... (N./A: jejje no recibe respuesta entonces solo se escuchan los grillos, ¿entienden?)

-A ver... Cuando eras pequeña tu mamá te cantaba una canción que daba resultado... ¿Cómo era?

-Arriba Saku, arriba Saku hay que ir al colegio

No no mamá, no no mamá, tengo mucho sueño.

Arriba Saku, arriba Saku te compro un helado

Si si mamá, si si mamá ya estoy levantada...

-¡Touya, me aparece que te falto una parte...

-Por lo menos recuerdo más que vos... ¿no?

-Si, pero me parece que no funciona más esa táctica

-Es que a medida que crece se va volviendo más mounstro.

-Touya...

-¿Sí?

-Nada, trata de despertarla y se delicado...

-Como ordenes.

Todos sabemos que Touya es sumamente delicado, sobretodo con su hermana Sakura. Por esta razón se dirigió hacia la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua...

-¿Qué haces idiota!

-Baja un cambio petisa, que no hablas con cualquiera

-No te hagas el canchero, tarado

-¿Que sucede?

-¡Papá! Me tiro un vaso de agua HELADA

-¿Y que queres que haga? Si no te despertas

-Mejor voy a ducharme... Me sale sangre de las encías, que raro...

-Ve a limpiarte y haz todo rápido que no quiero que andes a las corridas.

De esta manera Sakura se dirige hacia su habitación dejando a Fujitaka con Touya.

-Pa, ¿fuiste a buscar los resultadas de los análisis de Sakura?

-De eso te quiero hablar

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé que vamos a hacer...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con que?

-Sakura...

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

-Tiene...

-¿Tiene que? Papá por favor, ¡no andes con rodeos!

-Ella... Tiene leucemia, Touya

-¿Cómo?

-Que tiene leucemia. No sé que hacer, como reaccionar cuando me pide algo; porque no quiero que sospeche, pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada

-¿Por que todo otra vez?

-No lo sé y te aseguro que me encantaría tener la respuesta a muchas cosas, pero en especial a esa.

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿No me puede pasar a mi?

-No lo digas ni en broma

-Pero papá, no hay persona que sea más bondadosa, sincera, sencilla, honesta, cariñosa, amigable que mi hermana, y me estas diciendo que se puede morir.

-No se va a morir, hay muchos tratamientos

-Si, pero... ¿Qué tipo de leucemia es?

-No lo sé, espero que no la peor

-¿Ya despertaron a Saku? "No puede ser"

-Si, se fue a duchar.

-Bueno, la veo en la escuela, yo ya me voy que quede con Shao

-Esta bien, le aviso

-Gracias

Es mentira, Jaz no había quedado con Shaoran, pero necesitaba verlo con urgencia. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. Su hermana tenia cáncer en la sangre.

Empapada en lagrimas chocó con la persona que necesitaba ver y abrazar.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-Shao, ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué le paso a Sakura?

-Por favor, ¡hay que hacer algo!

-¿Qué tiene?

-Leucemia

-No puede ser...

-Ya sé que no, pero lo es

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Escuché a mi papá cuando se lo contaba a Touya

-¡No me jodas con algo así!

-¡¿Me crees capaz!

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer!. Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto

-Me encantaría que lo fuera, pero no lo es

-Hola Li, Jaz ¿Cómo están?

-Hola Tommy

-Por sus caras me parece que algo grave paso... ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-En casa, se estaba preparando para venir a la escuela

-Ah, ¿y por que esas caras largas?

-No es nada, ¿vamos a clases?

-Vamos.

Al llegar Shaoran se desquito con el único que podía: Eriol

-¿Por que viniste? Decímelo YA!

-¿Que te pasa? ¡Calmate un poco!

-No me calmo nada, Decime ya la razón por la cual volviste a Japón

¿Es por Sakura? ¿Algo anda pasando con las cartas?

¡HABLA!

-Tranquilízate, Llego Ying-Fa, hablamos después de clases.

-De acuerdo

-Hola Shao, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien ¿y tu? ¿Te sentís bien?

-Si ¿por?

-Por nada... ¿nada raro?

-Bueno, hoy por la mañana me sangro un poco la encía pero ya paso, fue momentáneo...

-¡Ah!

-Chicos tomen asiento, la clase va a empezar.

Lengua, como odia Li esta materia es inexplicable, y claro, todas los verbos irregulares y cosas raras que tiene que estudiar. ¡Su idioma no posee todo eso!. Pero este día esta mas distraído que de costumbre, tiene ganas de llorar. Pero no puede hacerlo frente a Sakura, y tiene que hablar con Tomoyo, ella es la única que va a poder ayudar a Sakura en un primer momento, aunque están peleadas. Es necesario que se arreglen.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Para que? ¿Para sermonearme? Prefiero estar tranquila

-No es para sermonearte, es para que veas las cosas como son

-No necesito de tu ayuda para ver las cosas como son

-¿Me acompañas a almorzar?

-De acuerdo, pero algo que me molesta y me voy

-Esta bien

-¿Por qué no comes nada?

-No tengo hambre

-Que raro... Ultimamente no te veo comer mucho

-No empieces con tus charlas de mamá preocupada

-Esta bien, no te voy a obligar a que me cuentes nada, pero cuando lo necesites yo estaré allí para ti

-Gracias...

Se hizo un incomodo silencio. Sakura pensaba en la razón por la cual se alejaba de Tomoyo y Tomoyo... ella lo único que quiere es que Sakura se estabilice, porque sabe lo mucho que esta sufriendo. A ella también le sucedió con otro amor...

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Es necesario que vuelvas?

-En realidad no, pero quiero ver si aquella persona todavía me quiere.

-¿y yo que?

-Tu estas mejor aquí, y sin mi

-¿Cómo podes saber que es lo mejor para mi? Me ilusionaste, jugaste con mis sentimientos... Te vas...

-Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar

-No lo dudo, pero también sé que te va a costar

-Nos volveremos a ver

-Si, y todo va a ser distinto. Cuando regreses te vas a arrepentir de esto que me estas haciendo

-Nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, y en el caso de hacerlo es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haberlo hecho

-Vos y tus frases...

-Adios Tomoyo

-Adios Eriol...

FIN FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------

-Tomoyo

-...

-¡¿Tomoyo!

-...

-¡!TOMOYO!

-¿Qué te sucede Saku?

-A mi nada, pero a vos sí. Estabas volando en el séptimo cielo

-¿Yo? No, para nada

-Perdón

-¿Qué?

-Que me perdones. Estuve tan metida en mi misma que no me di cuenta de que alrededor mío también pasan cosas. Me olvidé de que yo no soy la única que sufre

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, siempre voy a estar para ayudarte

-Y yo también, por eso te pido que vuelvas a confiar en mi y me cuentes que es lo que te sucede

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (siempre oportuno...)

-Debemos volver a clases... ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir esta noche y nos ponemos al día?

-Buena idea

Sakura le da un gran y merecido abrazo a Tomoyo. Le tuvo mucha paciencia y se aguantó todos sus insultos. ¿Por qué la trataba así? Porque creía que su vida era perfecta, que no tenía ninguna dificultad. Pero se equivocó, y hoy lo va a comprobar.

**Mientras esto sucedía en el jardín de la escuela, en el aula...**

-Eriol no aguanto hasta el final. ¿Por que viniste?

-No es algo que podamos hablar aquí, Li

-¿Es que no podes dejar por una vez la discreción de lado? ¡Ya ni te exijo! ¡Te lo pido como un favor!

-¿Pero que es lo que te sucede? ¡Estas desesperado!

-Yo te cuento luego, primero necesito saber cual es la razón de tu regreso.

-Esta bien, pero va a tener que esperar porque tocó el timbre y las chicas están llegando...

-¿De que hablan?

-De nada mi bella flor

-Ay Eriol, siempre con cumplidos

-No podría ser de otra forma contigo

-¿Y por que?

-Porque te quiero

-Yo también Eriol

Shaoran esta que se muere de celos, Tomoyo esta triste, volvió y todo para hacerla sufrir.

-Daidouji, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Hiraguizawa, no se preocupe

-Una bella y dulce doncella como usted no debe estar triste y decaída

-No estoy ni triste ni decaída, por favor déjeme en paz

-Dijo usted que era capaz de perdonar

-Pero también dije que iba a costar...

-Disculpen el retraso chicos, saquen el material...

Y así se vino una clásica y entretenida hora de dibujo.

Al finalizar ya era hora de que cada uno volviera a sus hogares

-¿A que hora voy para tu casa Tommy?

-Yo creo que a las 7 esta bien

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

-Adios Sakura

-Chau Shao, Eriol

-¿Y ustedes que hacen ahora?

-Li viene a mi casa

-Ah, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Tomoyo

-Adios Shaoran

-Que pases un buen día, Daidouji.

-Tu también, Hiraguizawa

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se cortaba con una tijera de plástico, y fue sucumbido (que palabra) por Li.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si Li, nos vamos

Casa de Sakura. 

**-**Ya llegué!

-Mounstro, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, ¿Qué haces en casa? Se supone que hoy trabajas

-Me despidieron

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No molestes

-Uno se preocupa y el otra dale que te ataca

-¿Vas a comer?

-No, no tengo hambre

-¿Seguro?

-Que si. Hoy iré a la casa de Tomoyo

-Eh... No puedes

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana hay clases

-Pero voy con ella

-No importa

-¿Y ahora que? ¡No es la primera vez que lo hago!

-Haz lo que quieras

-¿Cuándo vuelve papá?

-Esta aquí

-¿Qué hace acá?

-Me tome unos días de descanso, nada más

-¡Ah, ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Dónde esta Jaz?

-Creo que se fue a la casa de Kami, o algo así

-Ah... Papi, ¿me puedo quedar hoy en casa de Tomoyo?

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosita llamas

-¡Que cuidadosos que están todos! Me desmaye hace unos días, nada más

-Es que seguimos preocupados

-No se preocupen, que hay Sakurita para rato. Voy a arreglarme y a eso de las 6:30 salgo (Es que vive un poquito lejos...)

-De todas formas Daidouji tiene que esperar sentada, porque puntual no vas a ser.

Con cara de enojada, o como le dice su hermano, de pato frustrado, Sakura fue a arreglar todo para tener una charla entre ella y su mejor amiga y pasar una noche de esas que hace mucho no tenía. Pero antes de marcharse escribió en su diario.

_Querido diario:_

Hoy fue un día raro, pero en general mejor que los anteriores estuvo. Me arreglé con Tomoyo, me abrió los ojos; y aunque las dos sufrimos un poco sirvió para que yo comprendiera cosas que nunca me planteé.

En este ultimo tiempo me estuve comportando como una chiquilla malcriada, una tonta. No vi mas que mi ombligo y me olvide que los demás también tienen uno; y que no soy yo precisamente. (N./A: Que metáforas que uso...)

_Fui extremadamente egoísta con todas aquellas personas que me quieren, y que yo quiero incondicionalmente..._

_Respecto a Shaoran... A pesar de que hoy no lo nombré mucho, no lo vi mucho y no le hable tampoco él estuvo en mi cada segundo. ¿Cuándo se va a ir este dolor? Ni siquiera tengo una pequeña esperanza, ya todo se terminó; y eso que nunca empezó._

_Nunca me creí capaz, yo, de escribir algo así. _

_Cambiando un poco de tema, esta semana estuve rara. Muy cansada, a pesar de que duermo casi todo el día, sin hambre, cuando soy una maquina de tragar. No sé a que se debe todo esto, será la angustia, supongo... Sin embargo todos están muy cuidadosos, cosa que me encanta, porque me fascina que me mimen. Hacen demasiado espamento por un desmayo... Que haré..._

_Me olvidaba! Vino Eriol, creo que no te lo había comentado. En un principio ni cuenta me di por estar ensimismada en mis preocupaciones. Debo admitir que me sorprendió y me alegró..._

_Ya es hora de marcharme_

_Siempre tuya_

_Sakura_

**Notas: **¿Me preparo para recibir amenazas de bomba? Ya sé que ustedes quieren saber que pasa en la casa de Eriol, quieren saber bien que es lo que sucedió entre Eriol y Tomoyo y quieren tener más SS (me incluyo), pero por lo menos les saque la duda de que es lo que tiene Sakura, y es nada más ni nada menos que leucemia. No soy una experta en medicina ni nada que se le parezca, solo sé los síntomas generales que vi un día en clase de biología (por cierto, fue hace mucho)

La canción que le canta Touya a Sakura para despertarla, originalmente va con el nombre JUAN, por eso la parte del helado no rimó y me la cantó mi maestra de 7º grado, hace ya 4 años (que recuerdos).

La cara de pato frustrado la hace mi sobrina (yo le digo si) y la molesto y se enoja, y como me acorde de ella lo escribí...

Creo que nada más... Estoy de vacaciones asique como muy tarde el 5 de enero tienen un cap.!

Miles de perdones de vuelta!

Muchas gracias por leer

Red-angel

Have a nice day!

Si me matan no va a haber nadie que lo siga :P 


End file.
